Websites on the Internet provide information regarding news, religion, blogs, community information, product information and other information. As information is updated on these different websites, users having access to the Internet can keep track of the updated information using really simple syndication (RSS). RSS is a method for providing information regarding content changes for one or more web sites. Websites can provide an RSS feed for information regarding website updates. An RSS feed may include a list of headlines, update notices, and a link to the website. RSS readers, or aggregators, access RSS feed content over the Internet. RSS aggregators then provide the content through a user interface, such as a browser application. In this manner, RSS allows people interested in multiple websites to keep track of content changes on those websites.
RSS feeds typically contain a list of items presented in order from newest to oldest. Each feed item may include a title describing the website item or heading along with a more detailed description. Additionally, a link to the webpage can also be provided. RSS aggregators typically provide the list of website headings from the RSS feed through a user interface. When a heading is selected by a user, the aggregator can provide a summary of the content and/or retrieve the webpage associated with the title.
An RSS feed describes content that is rendered as a relatively plain, predefined experience. RSS aggregators typically provide content from one or more RSS feeds in a uniform and straightforward manner. If RSS feeds are extended, the tool or host provider must also develop an experience that matches the particular extension.